1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a baby bottle harness and more particularly to a baby bottle harness that is secured to the infant so as to safely and properly maintain a bottle in a fixed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Efforts have been made to provide for a holding device that will support a nursing bottle above an infant for comfortable nursing from the bottle, while freeing the parents from constantly holding the bottle.
Once such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,753, issue to Schweikert. This patent discloses a nursing bottle holder. This device includes a U-shape frame that is designed and configured to extend over and above the chest of an infant when the baby is in a reclining position. Hingedly attached to and extending from the ends of the U-shape frame are arms or braces. A saddle, which supports the bottle is pivotally mounted to the U-shape frame. This device may be able to maintain a bottle, but this device suffers several deficiencies. This device, when utilized will inhibit the movement of an infant due to the U-shape frame and arms straddling the infant. Further, this device is limited in utility, since it can only be used when the baby is lying down and cannot be used when a child is in a sitting position, such as when in an infant carrier. Still further, the saddle includes extension that extend upwardly from the saddle. These extension include edges that are sharp and can easily cause the infant to poke his eye or harm other anatomical locations should he fall in the vicinity of the saddle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,718, issue to Corrao, discloses a bottle holder which consists of a wedge shape cushion that provides an inclined resting place for a baby bottle. This baby bottle is held on the cushion by a sleeve. In order to use this device, the infant is placed in front of the bottle. Though the device is somewhat effective, it does include several drawbacks. First of all, the device is not fastened to the baby and which will cause for the infant to disengage from the bottle should the infant move. Additionally, the device disclosed in Corrao is bulky and large to provide for a device that is not compact. Further still, Corrao provides for a snapping mechanism to be used in order to adjust the sleeve to a desired diameter for accommodating bottles of various sizes. This adjusting means can be cumbersome and time consuming when utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,790,490, issue to Smith, discloses a baby bottle holder that is attached to an infant. This device includes a first arm portion that supports the bottle via an attachment means and a second arm portion that permits for the device to be attached to the baby. This first arm portion includes an extension that supports the bottle for the infant. This extension is hingedly attached to the first arm portion. This device may be efficient in providing a means of feeding an infant, however it does suffer from several hazardous shortcomings. First of all, the attachment to the infant is questionable, since the second arm is silent to some form or means of retaining the device onto the infant. If the child should move, the device could fall and cause injury to the child. Another shortcoming is that the device includes several hinged items. An infant can easily catch his finger, clothing or the like on the hinged items to cause which can easily cause injury to the infant.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is safe in design, simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.